Performing video rendering can consume a significant amount of computing resources. In some cases, multiple applications running on a computing device may share computing resources, which may decrease performance of one or more applications.
In addition, in the real world, there is rarely a conflict between accommodation demand and convergence demand. However, for a VR (virtual reality) image or a stereoscopic image displayed on a screen, there can sometimes be a difference or conflict between accommodation demand and convergence demand. For a display screen, accommodation demand is typically fixed, since a user's eyes are focused on the display screen (e.g., distance from eyes to the screen is fixed). However, in some cases, a disparity (or distance or separation) between a left viewed image and a right viewed image of a stereoscopic image may create a variable convergence demand, and in some cases, this convergence demand may be different than the accommodation demand. This conflict between accommodation demand and convergence demand can create eye strain for the user.